


Not So Typical Days

by Shadowbeast123



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Twincest, Underage Drinking, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:56:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: Amity wasn't too sure how she had expected her day to go...But she was pretty sure this wasn't on that list.Translation: It's late, I'm tired, and I'm not sure where this is going to go. Have fun.
Relationships: Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

To say that Amity's day had gotten off on a rocky start would be an understatement at best. After all, it wasn't exactly everyday that she woke up for school, only to be greeted by a thick and tangible tension in the air before she entered her dining room, seeing Emira and Edric sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, mechanically eating their food without a word spoken between them as her mom just glared down the table at her; giving Amity the silent cue that she should probably join her elder twin siblings in the silence as well, lest she become her mother's verbal punching bag for that morning.

Pulling her chair out slightly, careful not to let it drag on the floor and make a noise, Amity squeezed herself onto the purple cushion that took up the seat, and sat as still as a board as one of her family's servants gave her a bowl of cereal; catching her eye with a worried expression on her face, and not really doing much to make the tension any less palpable as she picked up her spoon, and silently ate her breakfast before one of the more elderly servants finally spoke up.

"My lady, perhaps if we just-"

"Not now," her mother spoke, voice curt and firm as she clenched her fork in her fist. Causing Amity to shift her attention back to her bowl, and absentmindedly push the crunch round orbs into the milk, and try to act like it was a normal day.

"But we really should-"

"I said not now!" Mrs. Blight roared, slamming her fists down on the table so hard that a burst of magic came flying out from her body, and shattered the ceramics and glassware on the table. Amity staring down at her now broken bowl as the milk started to spread across the table with bits of cereal floating around in it before she made the grave error of looking in her mother's direction. Her words catching in her throat once both pairs of golden eyes locked onto each other, and just barely catching the sound of Edric holding back a snort like he always did when she was the one getting yelled at.

"Pardon me, my lady," another servant said, standing calmly in the doorway with Lilith by his side. "Miss Clawthorne is here for Amity's morning lessons."

"Get her out of my sight," her mother hissed, pointed a clawed finger towards the window as Amity got up without a word, and quickly grabbed her books from the table as she walked to Lilith with speed and a newfound purpose of getting out of the house before her mother had another 'outburst'. Thankful that her tutor didn't say anything about it as she silently put a hand on her shoulder, and led her the next room for their lessons. Going through spells, and incantations for the next grade level above hers for a good half hour before their lesson was rudely interrupted by her mother screaming at Edric for something, and they both turned their attention back to the dining room as he tried to calm her down.

"Mom, come on. It wasn't what it looked like," he said.

"Edric, you were naked, and on top of your sister. What in the name of the Boiling Isles was it supposed to look like?"

"Well, it wasn't like we meant for it to happen," Edric said, making Amity close her book, and lean back in her chair to peek into the room.

"It shouldn't have been happening at all," Mrs. Blight said to him, letting out a low growl of frustration as Emira sat silently in her chair while the servants cleaned up the broken plates and spilled food. "How long has this been going on?"

"Long enough for this to happen," Emira spoke, giving a piece of paper to her mother as Lilith leaned over to peek into the room just as Amity's mother lost all the color in her already pale face.

"Do you just want to resume the lessons after you're done classes for the day?" Lilith asked, not really bothering to look back at her student as the Blight's matriarch let out a scream.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea," she said, sitting up in her chair, and quickly packing up her books and school work before Lilith practically pulled her out of her chair by her arm, and hurried her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know about this guys," Amity said as she and her friends hung out behind the school. Looking through the glass bottle that one of them had stolen from Eda's human 'treasure' stand, with a deep amber looking liquid in it.

"Come on, if the Owl Lady had to hide this deep within her stash. It has to be something good," Boscha said, trying to take the lid off of the bottle as Amity looked back at the doors behind her to keep an eye out for Principal Bump.

"Boscha, it's a twist-off cap," another one of her friends said, taking the cap off the bottle before Boscha decided to smash it against the wall, and holding it out in Amity's direction; allowing her to take a curious sniff of its contents, and recoil in disgust as Boscha took the bottle, and tilted her head back to pour the amber colored liquid into her mouth. Straightening up, and forcing it down her throat as her peachy face flushed almost the same color as her hair, and a thin sheen of moisture covered her eyes as she coughed.

"Oh man, that's disgusting. How can humans drink this?" she said, giving the bottle to the girl holding the cap as Amity watched her take a swig for herself before giving her the bottle whilst stifling a cough

"It's a miracle humans can even survive if they choose to drink this stuff," her friend commented, pulling a disgusted face, as Amity let out a heavy sigh that they didn't notice, and eyed the bottle curiously. Trying to make sense of the wording on the faded and scratched up label as she took another sniff, and tried not to vomit up the two spoons of cereal she had eaten that morning before she tilted her head back like Boscha had done, and took a swig herself before her friends started pressuring her into it. Because while she will admit that she wasn't exactly unfamiliar with the human drink of 'alcohol' as Eda had sounded it out from her own unstable knowledge of the alternate realm; the bottle in her hand didn't seem to be like the 'wine' Eda had conned her mother into buying once. Because that at least smelled a bit more pleasant, and was remarkably a lot more palatable when Edric had made her taste it just to see how the human drink affected them as witches. Whereas this stuff was bitter, left a burning sensation in her mouth and throat, and was decidedly unpalatable.

"Don't hog it, Amity," Boscha said, swiping the bottle from her hands, and taking another swig despite her earlier complaints about the beverage. Leaving Amity to make a lame excuse about needing to use the bathroom before she went back inside to avoid being caught by Principal Bump when he inevitably made his rounds down that hallway. Slipping into the bathroom as the alcohol hit her, and made her feel light headed and nauseated as she ducked into a stall, and locked the door before she stuck her fingers down her throat to get it out of her system before it got worse. A groan of disgust escaping her lips since the drink didn't taste any better coming up than it did going down, and trying to ignore the gnawing pain in her stomach from having also thrown up what little breakfast she had eaten as she tried to collect her bearings, and heard someone else come into the bathroom, and went straight to the far stall to throw up too.

Standing up from the floor before her feet fell asleep, Amity stayed quiet as she heard the silent retching from the other stall, and debated on whether or not she should go see who it was and offer a comforting hand to them as she grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped her mouth off. Hearing the door open yet again, and this time choosing to hop up onto the toilet so whoever it was wouldn't know she was in there as she peeked through the crack in the door, and saw Edric go over to the far stall too. So it didn't exactly take her much longer to realize the other vomiting witch was Emira.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Emira assured, letting out another dry heave as Amity slowly got down from the toilet. "Apparently morning sickness doesn't just happen in the morning."

"Well, why don't we go down to the Healing Track. I think they might have something you could use," he suggested, still not noticing Amity's shoes as she got down from the toilet, and crawled out from under the stall. Not bothering to flush away her vomit or wash her hands in fear of giving herself away before she silently slipped out of the bathroom, and bumped right into Luz.

"Oh, hey Amity," she said, greeting her with a bright happy smile like she always did. "What's up?"

"No-That's none of your business, human," she said, switching her tone as Luz turned to see Boscha come up to them. Or rather, stumble up to them because of the alcohol.

"Are you okay, Boscha?" Luz said with a newfound concern, putting a hand on Boscha's shoulders as the pink haired girl swatted her hand away.

"Unhand me h-*hiccup*-human," she said, slurring her speech a bit, and making Amity feel slightly better about throwing up what she had drank earlier so wasn't making a fool of herself like Boscha was now. "I don't want your...your grimy little fingers on me."

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" Luz asked, grabbing Boscha by the shoulder again to keep her from stumbling off somewhere else.

"There's a chance that Boscha got into Eda's stash of human 'treasures'. You might want to have her find a better place to hide her stuff," she said, seeing Boscha's peach colored skin go almost as pale as hers before she rushed forward, and freed her friend from Luz's grasp to turn her around, and aim the vomit away from them...and right onto Principal Bump. With the smell of both bile and alcohol wafting into the air as an eerie calm took over the hall, and Amity let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey Principal Bump," Luz said, trying to maintain a now awkward cheerfulness despite already knowing that she was going to get dragged into this.

"Amity," he said. "Can you take Boscha and the human to my office please?"

"Yes sir," she said, shrinking back sheepishly as the principal walked away, and trying to ignore the confused look that had spread across Luz's face as Emira and Edric came out of the bathroom, and paid no attention to their little sister.

"Okay, alcohol aside. Do I want to know why your brother and sister just came out of the bathroom together?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, provided you don't get banned from the school again," she said, trying to lead Boscha in the direction of the principal's office, and avoid the puke as her friend purposely leaned back against her, and almost knocked her to the floor. "A little help?"


	3. Chapter 3

_"Did you hear about what happened to Emira Blight?"_

_"Since when were Edric and Emira a thing?"_

_"Aren't they siblings?"_

_"Do you think their mom knows about this?"_

_"I heard a rumor that they sent Amity to the Potions Track to 'take care of it'..."_

"You know, Luz. When I imagined having to come get you from school because of underage drinking of all things, I honestly thought you would do a better job at hiding it," Eda said, snapping Amity out of her thoughts as she followed her and Luz out of the school.

"But it wasn't me this time. Boscha was the one who raided your stand," Luz said as she followed her mentor down the front steps of the building.

"And you're the one holding the bottle. So who do you think's going to be in more trouble here?" she said, confiscating the liquor bottle from Luz so she wasn't still holding it, and putting it in her bag of garbage that was still on her staff before King finally spoke up.

"So Blight, what's this I keep hearing about your brother and sister knocking boots?" he blurted out. Making Amity clamp her hand over what she hoped was his mouth as her face scrunched up and turned red with embarrassment.

"Wait, what?" Luz asked, looking over to her rival in confusion. "When did this happen?"

"Thanks a lot, demon," she hissed, taking her hand off of King's muzzle as Eda looked down at her with an inquisitive brow.

"Your mom know your siblings are doing that?" she asked.

"Yeah, she found out last night. Made for a very tense and awkward breakfast this morning," she said, choosing to leave out her mother's outburst from that morning, and the news about the pregnancy as Eda and Luz got onto the staff.

"I'll bet," she said, holding back a chuckle as King squeezed himself between the two to make room for her on the staff. "You need a ride back?"

"No thanks, my house really isn't that far from here," she said, declining the offer with a polite smile, because she knew better than to go straight back to her house when her mom was already in a raging mood because of the twins, and had likely just now received the call about the alcohol. "But thanks for the offer though."

"Suit yourself," Eda said with a shrug before she flew off. Leaving Amity to stand in front of the school, and wait until they were out of sight before she finally let out the annoyed sigh she had been holding back, and started her walk home. Passing through the market at some point, and stopping by the potions stand to see what they had; picking up a bottle of a scarlet red potion that she knew from her studies with Lilith, would likely cause her sister to miscarry if Emira chose to drink it.

Checking her bag to see if she had enough money to buy the potion for her sister, Amity bit back another sigh when she saw she was short by a lot, and quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching before she looked back at the potion, and had another silent debate with herself about whether or not she should just put it in her bag while no one was watching her. After all, the entirety of the Boiling Isles was likely to find out about the twins' forbidden relationship and love child at some point, and she had already chosen to start going down the rebellious path by drinking the alcohol.

"What are you doing, Amity? You're better than this," she scolded herself, putting the potion back, and walking away from the stand before she went through with her plan.

_"Oh my gods, is that Amity Blight?"_

_"What is **she** doing here?"_

_"I heard her brother and sister are married to each other."_

_"Is she even supposed to be here?"_

"Amity?" Lilith's voice said, snapping Amity out of her thoughts to see her teacher behind her with a bag on her arm. "What are you doing here in the middle of the day? Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I uh...uh...I had a free period?" she lied, giving her mentor a nervous smile as Lilith eyed her skeptically.

"Does this have something to do with you and your friend Boscha drinking the human 'alcohol' that she stole from my sister's stand this morning?" she asked, seeing her student's ivory face darken into a shade of pink.

"H-How did you-"

"I made it a point at the beginning of the semester to have Principal Bump contact me, if anything were to happen involving the human," she said, seeing Amity look away out of shame. "And I have to say, I'm quite disappointed in you for joining Boscha in that kind of activity. I thought you would have known better than that."

"I-It's not like I wanted to," Amity stammered, hoping her mentor hadn't seen her contemplating stealing the potion a moment ago as she brought her gaze up to meet Lilith's eyes. "But after this morning-"

"Amity, the forbidden love between Emira and Edric is not a reason to be drinking that stuff," Lilith said, trying not to outright scold her star pupil in the middle of the market as Amity looked down at her feet again. "And you should have been more cautious about it. What if Boscha had stolen that 'paint thinner' stuff Eda found in her last haul, and made you drink that?"

"I wouldn't have done it then," she said.

"Then why would do you do that now?"

"Because Boscha knows about Emira and Edric," she mumbled softly, bringing her eyes back up to meet her mentor's gaze again. "The wall between our rooms is kind of thin. So there wasn't much to be left to the imagination when we heard them during a moonlight conjuring."

"And how long has Boscha known about this?" Lilith asked.

"Long enough use it as blackmail if I had told her 'no'," she said, feeling her mentor put a motherly hand on her shoulder. "And you saw how my mother treated the situation this morning...I didn't want her doing that again if Boscha had told the school."

"Amity," Lilith started, going to lecture her student again as Amity's stomach growled. Making the two-toned haired witch's face go into a shade of crimson as the elder witch changed her demeanor, and put on a warm smile instead. "We'll talk about this later. But for right now, how about we just get you some food, and finish our lessons from this morning?"

"A-Alright," she stammered, feeling her mentor's arm go around her shoulders as she led her away from the market.


	4. Chapter 4

_**-Later that Day-** _

"Mom, I'm home," Amity called out as she entered her seemingly empty home after spending the afternoon with her mentor. The manor's atmosphere a lot more relaxed than it had been earlier that morning in the abscence of her mother as she went up the stairs to put her school books back in her room before getting an after school snack so she could do her homework. Hearing Edric and Emira talking about something through the wall as she went to pull out her schoolwork, and sitting silently at her desk as she listened.

"Ed, are you sure this is a good idea?" Emira asked.

"Why not? Mom's just going to send us out that way anyway," Edric said, making Amity get up from her desk, and go out into the hallway to see what they were talking about.

"But what about school? Our friends? Amity?" Emira listed.

"Em, think about it," Edric said. "If the school finds out, we're probably going to be the laughing stock of the semester if we don't get expelled by Principal Bump just so the school can keep its reputation. Our friends are going to be too weirded out to even want to be near us. And Amity will probably be ecstatic to be an only child."

"But the human world?" she said, making Amity's stomach drop as she finally mustered up the courage to peek into her siblings' room to see Edric sit down on the bed next to his twin sister with his back turned to the door. "We wouldn't last a day there, Ed. We have no money, no place to live...and we don't know what's even out there to begin with."

"Don't worry, I got it covered," Edric said, giving Emira a pamphlet as Amity pulled her head back out of the door before he spotted her. "There's a town in the human world that's said to have had it's fair share of weird occurrences. We can start a new life there."

"I don't know about this," she said. "Why don't we head up to the ribs or the skull? It'll be closer to dad, and-"

"Do you really think dad's going to take the news that his two eldest kids are having a baby together all that well?"

"Well, it's better than trying to rough it out in the human world," Emira said to him, making Amity peek back into the room just as Edric sat down at his desk. "Did you even think through how we were going to steal one of the doors from the Emperor's Coven if we were to actually go through with that?"

"Not really," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as Emira got up from the bed. "I was just going to steal one from Lilith's sister when she wasn't paying attention."

"That's what I thought," she said, putting her hands on her brother's shoulders as Amity took her eyes away from them yet again just for the sake of not losing her lunch at the more romantic affection between her siblings. "Edric, I know this isn't exactly an ideal situation for either of us, and you only want what's best for the baby at this point. But going to the human world to escape mom isn't going to help the situation."

"Well, its not like going to live with dad would be any better," he said.

"We don't have to tell him it's yours," she said. "We can just make up some lie about you not wanting us to be separated, and the father being someone completely unrelated to the family."

"You really think he'll buy that?" Edric asked.

"Well, there's certainly no way he can confirm it's yours if it's still in the womb," she said. "And who knows? Maybe we'll get lucky, and the baby might inherit Amity's hair instead of ours."

"Now that would be lucky on our part," he said, finally looking over at his door just as Amity decided to look back in, and quickly ducking back into the hallway and making her way down the stairs to get her food as he came out into the hallway to see her go around the steps.

"What's going on?" Emira said.

"I think Amity just heard our entire conversation," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys!" Luz said, running over to catch up with Willow and Gus as they were walking away from the stands at the market. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just getting some more stuff for my plants," Willow said.

"Cool," Luz said, giving a nod as she walked with her friends back towards Willows house just so she had a few extra minutes to talk to her friends since they didn't have that many classes together at the school. "Hey uh...What's this I heard about Amity's two older siblings being a 'thing'?"

"You mean Emira and Edric?" Gus asked, seeing his human friend nod as he pulled an apple out of his bag. "What kind of 'thing' are we talking about here?"

"Willow, you've known Amity's family for a while. Can you explain to me what's going on?" she asked.

"Well, it's not exactly that much of a secret that Emira and Edric are a lot closer than most other twins I know," Willow said. "But I don't really get what you mean by them being a so called 'thing'."

"You know, a 'thing'?" she said, seeing her friends look more confused as she sighed, because she did not want to spend the next five minutes going through the list of euphemisms for sex in a public place. "Okay, let me rephrase. Have you known Emira and Edric to have a more _forbidden_ bond, that most siblings don't have?"

"What kind of for-Oh..." Willow said, her cheeks burning red as a look of realization went across her face. "No, no. I haven't exactly known the twins to have _that_ type of relationship...But now that you mention it, it does explain a lot of their behavior back when Amity and I were still friends."

"Explain what?" Gus asked, making both girls look at each other, and silently argue who had to give the youngest of the group 'the talk' before they heard Boscha coming their way, and ducked in between two of the stands.

"Come on, Boscha. It was not Amity's fault that you got suspended," one of her friends said to her as they walked by.

"Yeah, it was your idea to steal the alcohol from the Owl Lady's stand this morning," another said as Luz, Willow, and Gus poked their heads out once they had walked past them.

"That doesn't mean that she can just throw me under the bus when I get caught," Boscha said, grabbing an apple from a nearby fruit stand when the owner wasn't paying attention. "She was drinking right alongside us."

"She's not the one who threw up all over Principal Bump in the hallway," the first girl said, seeing Boscha polish the apple off on her uniform before taking a bite from it.

"I don't really care," she said, giving a dismissive wave of her hand. "By tomorrow, the entire Blight family is going to be the laughing stock of the school."

"Boscha, don't you think that's kind of extreme?" the second girl asked, seeing Boscha eye the apple in her hand curiously before giving it to the other girl, who immediately tossed it onto the ground for something else to eat. "I mean, I know Amity's one of the more 'high status' students at the school. But she's kind of boring, and isn't going to have much to expose about herself."

"Oh, she's not the one I have in mind," Boscha said, ushering her friends in closer as Luz felt her stomach sink since they could no longer hear the conversation.

"I should probably get back to Eda," she said, stepping out from between the stands, and waving goodbye to her friends. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gus said, still watching Boscha as her friends both jumped back from her looking disgusted.

"I don't know," Willow said. "But whatever it is must mean bad news for Amity."

"You want to go see how this plays out?"

"Yes!"

* * *

_**~Meanwhile~** _

"Hey Mittens," Edric said, coming into Amity's room as she scrolled through her Penstagram. "How's it going?"

"Fine," she said, not really bothering to look over at her brother as he came over to her bed. "I mean, my day could have gone a little better after what happened this morning. But it was fine."

"How much did you hear?" he asked, sitting down at her desk as she bit back a sigh. Because normally by now, he and Emira would go through their daily routine of invading her privacy, and treating her like a baby when she just wanted to relax; because they knew their mom wouldn't really do much to discipline them since the Blight family's reputation was upheld more by Amity's accomplishments rather than the her siblings'. But she knew there really wasn't much room to be joking around anymore, or play dumb and act like she hadn't been eavesdropping earlier that afternoon after taking into consideration that the family's reputation could very easily crumble once word got out about Edric and Emira's secret and forbidden love that resulted in a child being concieved.

"I heard enough," she said, putting away her scroll, and turning to face her brother as she fiddled with the hem of her uniform. "Are you and Emira really thinking of running away to the human world?"

"That was just one of the options, Mittens," he said, seeing his little sister relax her grip on her clothes. "We were also discussing whether or not it would be a good idea to move in with dad."

"I know. I heard that too," she said, letting go of her skirt, and bringing one of her knees up to her chest in an attempt to look more relaxed and not show her brother how scared she was. "But I think you and I both know that he won't let you guys stay for long once mom fills him in on how Emira really got pregnant. So again I ask: Are you really thinking of running away to the human world?"

"We don't really have much of a choice, Amity," he said, dropping his sister's pet-name. "You know mom would rather have Emira lose the baby than let the secret get out."

"We also know that she'd rather make Emira carry the baby to term just to punish her for letting this happen, than let Emira terminate it and act like it didn't happen at all," she said, seeing her brother bury his face into his hands with a sigh, and run his fingers through his hair to push it off his face as the room fell into a tense silence. "Have...Have you two even come to a decision whether or not you guys even want to keep the baby?"

"No," he said, picking his head up to look her in the eye. "You know that decision is more up to mom than it is me or Emira. I was just laying out the options on what to do next for when she makes that decision."

"But the human world?" she asked. "Ed, you don't know what could be lurking on the other side of that portal. I mean, for all we know, you and Emira could lose your magic the second you step foot across the barrier. How are you two going to defend yourselves if that happens?"

"I don't know," he said. "But I think we'll survive."

"You think?" she asked. "Edric, you've nearly eaten things that are not supposed to be eaten so many times, I have lost count. There's no way you and Emira are going to last that long if you're going to keep doing that."

"Well, what would you do if you were in Emira's shoes?" Edric said, his tone coming off a little more harsh than he had intended as Amity looked down at the bed, and tried not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Subtracting the fact that the child was conceived through incest...I'd probably call dad, and go stay with him _before_ mom makes any sort of decisions for me," she said as she looked back up at her brother. "Your decisions thus far haven't exactly been the smartest. But what happens next should still be your guys' choice. Even though I can never really look at you or Emira the same way again."

"Thanks Amity," he said, getting up from her chair, and leaving the room to finish packing. "Really. Thanks."

"Don't mention it," she said, hearing the door slam open downstairs as the air in the room seemed to grow thick with tension, and she looked back over to Edric. 

"Mom's home," they both said in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look, I know I'm behind on the payments. But I told you I'm not going to be able to get the money until Friday," Lilith said into her crow-phone as she chopped up a carrot to put in with her dinner while she was on the phone with a business partner. "Well how the hell am I supposed to pay you if I don't have the money?"

"Lilith!"

"Lilith!" someone yelled, pounding on Lilith's front door as she sighed, and set her knife down.

"I'll have to call you back," she said, setting her crow down on the table, and hurrying to answer the door as the pounding continued until she wrapped her hand around the knob and pulled it open. Her words falling dead on the tip of her tongue when she saw all three of the Blight children standing on her doorstep, with Edric holding Amity in his arms, and Amity holding a bloody napkin to the side of her head. "What happened!?"

"Our mom lost her temper again," Emira said, coming into the elder witch's cottage once Lilith had moved aside, and going straight into the kitchen as Edric set Amity down on a chair, and quickly dug through his pockets for something as the blood started seeping through the cloth napkin, and dripping down her student's hand with Amity's eyes staring straight ahead at nothing as Emira came running back with a towel. "Nearly ripped off Amity's ear."

"Let me see," she said, stopping Emira from pressing the towel to Amity's ear, and gently taking her student's hand away from the side of her head to look at her ear. A low hum of concern escaping past her lips as she looked at the torn flesh and cartilage before she quickly replaced the bloody napkin with her kitchen towel, and went out to her kitchen to grab her crow-phone again. "Did you two call your father?"

"No, we didn't have enough time," Edric said, seeing her hold the crow out to him.

"Call him," she said, sending him into the other room to call their more level headed parent as she tended to her student, while Emira tried her best to hold back her tears and comfort her little sister. "Do you mind explaining what happened?"

"We were sitting down to dinner, so our mom could make her final decision on what to do with me and Edric after what happened this morning," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking as Lilith drew a magic circle in the air in an attempt to heal her student's torn ear. "S...She said that we were to be banished to the human world...and when Amity tried to stand up for us, and...and tell her that she had no right to make that decision for us, she...she did this. And...And she wouldn't let go, and-and Edric had to-"

"It's alright, Emira. That's enough," Lilith soothed, giving up on trying to heal Amity's ear with her magic, and pressing the towel firmly against Amity's head as Edric came back out from the other room.

"I called our dad, he's on his way down now," he said, sitting down beside his twin, and wrapping her arm around her as Emira wiped her eyes. "How's Mi-Amity?"

"Still bleeding," she said, grabbing her crow from him to call a friend of hers. "Why don't you get settled. I'll have dinner ready as soon as I'm finished healing Amity."

"Come on, Em. Let's go," he said, standing up with his sister, and walking with her towards the stairs so they could try to calm down after the evening's events.

"And Edric," Lilith said, making both twins freeze and look back at her. "Leave the door open."

Seeing the twins head upstairs to the spare bedroom, Lilith breathed a sigh of frustration, and looked back up at her student. Brushing the strands of seafoam green and brown away from Amity's face with a long, manicured finger as the younger witch's golden eyes grew wet with unshed tears that she was trying to hold back.

"You know, what you did back there was very brave of you," she said, hearing her student let out a choked sob as she pressed the towel harder against her ear to try to get the bleeding to stop, and Amity let out a small 'ow' from the pain. "But I need you to hold the towel like this for me so I can make a phone call. Okay?"

Getting up from the floor at Amity's nod, Lilith went back into the kitchen, and held her crow to her ear. Keeping her eye on Amity from the doorway as her friend finally picked up.

"Edalyn," she said. "I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known that I'm actually in the middle of rewriting this story. So forgive me for rushing the ending on this one for the sake of giving it an ending. I will post the revised version when I can.

**Knock, knock, knock.**

"Oh, thank Titan," Lilith said, stepping aside to let Eda and Alador into her home. "I didn't know who else to call."

"Must be pretty important if you're actually-"

"Amity!" Alador shouted, cutting Eda off mid-sentence as both Clawthorne sisters turned to see the Blight patriarch run to his youngest daughter, who had taken to resting her head on Emira's lap when the kitchen towel had proved futile in stopping the flow of blood from her ear. "What happened?"

"Odalia lost her temper," Lilith said. "I tried my best to heal it myself. But I'm not that well versed in the magic, and I didn't want to take her to the hospital."

"Yeah, I know that part. I was referring as to why," Alador said as he laid his hand against Amity's injured ear, and drew a magic circle in the air to heal her.

"EEEEDDDAAAA!"

"Oh boy," Eda said, turning her attention to the door as Luz, Willow, and Gus came barreling into Lilith's cottage with Boscha hot on their heels.

"Give me back my scroll you stupid half-witch!" Boscha yelled, chasing Willow around the couch for her scroll as Gus skidded to a halt by Edric and held his arms out.

"Willow, I'm open!"

"Edalyn, do I want to know how your human found my home?" Lilith asked, seeing Eda shrug as Willow threw Boscha's scroll in Gus' direction to keep it out of the fuchsia haired girl's grasp, only for it to land right on top of Amity's head, and expose Emira and Edric's secret to their father before Edric swiped the scroll off his sister's head and deleted the pictures. A tense silence falling over the room once Boscha had retrieved her scroll, and put it away.

"Edric," Alador said, breaking the silence as Lilith shut the door to the cottage, and giving his twins a blank stare as the three siblings all died inside. "What did I just see you doing to your sister in that photo?"

"Uh..."

"Well, you see..." Emira said, trying to break the best way to break the news to their father before Eda chimed in.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Lilith. But Luz and I have some training to do," she said, grabbing Luz by the arm, and throwing Amity over her shoulder so she wouldn't get caught in anymore of the crossfire as she, Luz, Willow, and Gus all practically sprinted out of the cottage with Alador sticking his arm out to keep Boscha from running too.

"What were you two doing in the photo?" he demanded. Seeing Edric press his hands to the back of his neck as Emira looked away in embarrassment.

"I think it was pretty obvious what they were doing, Mr. Blight," Boscha said as Alador turned his attention back to her. "And I have to say, I'm just about as disgusted and appalled as you are."

"Don't start acting like you took the high road, Boscha. You were about to expose that filth to the entire Boiling Isles," he said as Lilith came over.

"I think now would also be a proper time to inform you that your twins are giving you and your wife a grandchild," she hissed in his ear, making sure Boscha didn't hear anything as Alador stood up, and drew a magic circle into the air to retrieve Boscha's scroll from her pocket.

"You'll get this back at the end of the week once I talk with your father," he said, changing the color of the magic surrounding the scroll with a click of his fingers, and putting it away as Boscha stood there dumbstruck. "Lilith, would you mind contacting Boscha's father while I take Emira and Edric back home?"

"Not at all," Lilith said, watching her old friend drag his twins out the door as she led Boscha further into the house.

"Dad, we can explain-" Emira started, following her father out of Lilith's cottage as he slammed the door behind him, and held his hands over his nose and mouth as he let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't even know where to begin with you two," he said. "I'm ten minutes from clocking out of work, and the next thing I know, I'm getting a call saying your mother lost her temper. Only to find out that you two were in an intimate relationship, that resulted in a child!"

"It's not like we meant for it to happen," Edric said.

"Not...I shouldn't have been happening at all!" Alador shouted at them. "And now I find out that Boscha has photographic evidence from when she was at the house...Do you have any idea what this kind of scandal could do to us?!"

"Well, you and mom are the ones always preaching about how the Blight family only associates with the 'strongest of witchlings'. It doesn't exactly leave Ed and I with a lot of options," Emira said.

"So you thought that sleeping with each other was a good solution?!" he said, rubbing his temples in frustration.

"It's not like you and mom are going to care. You guys are so focused on making sure Amity's the one carrying on the Blight family legacy," Edric said.

"So what? This was a cry for attention? Because if it was, you sure have it now!" Alador stated as he ran his hands through his hair into frustration.

"Dad, we're sorry," Emira said, seeing her father's jaw clench. "We really didn't mean for it to happen."

"And like I've said before. I shouldn't have happened in the first place," Alador said. "You two are siblings, not lovers. Act like it."

"So what's going to happen now?" Edric asked, seeing his father's shoulder sink with the heavy sigh that left his chest.

"I'll take care of this," he said, summoning his staff, and handing it to his son. "In the meantime, you are to return to the manor and pack your stuff. You're going to the ribs to stay with your aunt until this passes. You understand?"

"Yes sir," Edric said, getting on the staff, and flying away in silence as Alador turned to his eldest daughter.

"Dad-"

"Don't," Alador said, holding up a hand to silence her. "No amount of apologies is going to make up for this, Emira. And it's going to take a long time for you and Edric to earn back any sense of the word 'trust' with me, your mother, and your sister. Do I make myself clear?"

"Understood," she said, looking away out of shame as her father sighed, and set a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go to the doctor to take care of this. The less people know about this, the better."

"Hey, dad," Emira said, getting Alador to look her in the eye. "Thank you."

"It's no problem," he said, walking away from the cottage with her.


End file.
